


Ron's Boywife

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Cages, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Ron Weasley, Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP, Sub Harry, Why Did I Write This?, bareback, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Ron discovers a secret kink of Harry's and takes full advantage of it.





	Ron's Boywife

Ron’s BoyWife

Ron was a confident teenager. After all, he’s been dating and fucking the Boy-Who-Lived for three years! Why wouldn’t he be? Both of the teenagers were hot and felt as though they were in the prime of their lives. Not even the ever-hanging threat of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters could damper Ron’s feelings on Harry, or his feelings on their bodies.

The years have been kind to both of them as they grew up. Ron’s body grew larger, taller like his brothers; however, he did not develop to be lanky like Fred and George. However, he was becoming stockier, more built like his older brothers, which they immediately noticed and introduced the young teen to muggle weightlifting which he took like a fly to honey. Standing just over six foot, and having a muscular body, Ron towered over all other boys in his year, standing tall as he hung out with his friends, or spending a quiet moment with his boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Speaking of Harry, the years has been kind to him as well, albeit in a different manner. The boy was always small for his age, and this trend continued into his teenage years. Standing at a full five foot six, Harry’s body was slim, feminine in places, his ass was pillowed, when Ron took to weightlifting he convinced Harry to join in in some exercises, mainly squats. Lithe and flexible, Harry’s body was kept in a perfect condition from both his time as a Seeker, now Captain of the Gryffindor Team, and his dangerous battles against the dark forces. Battles he could never win without the support that knowing he had Ron to fall back on for support and love. His hair also seemed to change as well. Harry kept keeping it longer and longer until he always kept it just past his shoulders. He didn’t mind it, in fact he loved it, and it made Harry feel connected to Sirius in some small way. However, there was a secret that Harry held, a secret fascination and kink that Ron walked into.

It was during Christmas break. The two were at the Burrow for the holidays, and Ron walked into his and Harry’s room looking for something. “Hey Harry, have you seen—” He stopped mid-sentence as he stared upon a strange and erotic scene. Harry was dressed in what looked to be panties and a lacy bra. The panties were small, barely covering his leaking cock, and on his small pink bra were two wet marks from his nipples. Harry was fingering himself, lost in the moment as he gave endless high-pitched moans, his free hand gliding over his body, squeezing his flat chest as much as he could.

“Ahh fuck me Ron,” Harry moaned, “I’m such a naughty girl.”

Ron smirked at the scene. His own cock hardening in his pants. He took off his shirt quietly, revealing his muscled pecs and hairy abs. “Fuck yeah Harry,” He grunted, “You are a naughty girl.”

“Ron!” Harry jumped. His hand quickly left his hole as he tried to cover up with a blanket near him. “I-I can explain!”

“No need,” Ron growled and he pulled the blanket away roughly. “You look damn sexy like that Harry.”

“Ron,” Harry blushed.

“What’s this girl talk about though?” Ron asked, “You being a naughty sissy or something?”

Harry’s blush deepened and he looked down at his body. “I… I like being a girl, dressing up as one, being treated as one… but I don’t identify as one. I’m a man, a male… but still, this is what I like…”

“You like being treated like a girl, eh?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

“You fantasizing about being a naughty, slutty girl Harry? A slutty girl looking for a man who treats her right? Puts her straight?” Ron breathed. Harry bit back a moan and nodded. Ron smirked at that.

“You don’t… think it’s weird, do you?” Harry asked.

“No… in fact I think it’s fucking hot,” Ron growled. “To think Harry Potter’s my sexy sissy boyfriend… but what a naughty girl he is.” He stepped forward and examined his boy. The panties and bra were both pink. The panties were a little too small for him while the bra looked unnatural as he laid against Harry’s flat chest. “What is Daddy going to do?” he mused.

“D-Daddy?” Harry stuttered. Ron winked at him and said, “I have a few kinks of my own, baby.”

Harry smiled at that and Ron gripped both his nipples through the bra, “Wet,” he muttered, “got that lactation spell to work, did you? Good girl,” he said. “But Harry baby… you seriously call these things tits? So small and flat… even Hermione has bigger boobs than you.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Harry blushed.

“No wife of mine will have such small boobs like this,” Ron growled, and he gave a hard pull, causing Harry to yell out.

“Wife!?” Harry gasped.

“Fuck yeah, you sissy, wife. How else am I going to teach you right, girl?” Ron snarled and gave Harry’s nipples a hard pull again. He felt Harry’s milk dripping onto his fingers and smirked. “Like that idea, don’t you Harry?” Harry nodded through the moan. “Good boy,” Ron said, and he kept twisting and pulling at Harry’s nipples, which became hard and puffy under his touch, Harry’s milk leaking from them and staining the bra.

“Going to need to get you better clothes too,” Ron said. “My wife’s not going to wear such ugly clothing.

“Ron! You’re not going to—”

Ron chuckled, “Relax baby, you get to keep your underwear for now, but you and Daddy will go get real sissy clothes for you to wear under your robes.”

Harry blushed at that, which only gotten Ron even more excited. “Going to make you into a beautiful sissy, Harry,” he gave Harry a deep kiss, his tongue thrusting into Harry’s mouth. The boy melted under Ron’s touch as the redhead’s hands curved around Harry’s back, unhooking the bra and letting it fall to the ground between them. He pressed his hard, hairy body against Harry’s soft, smooth, hairless chest and both groaned in the kiss. Ron pulled away, moving from Harry’s lips to his neck where he kissed and sucked every inch he could, leaving bites and scraps everywhere as he moved lower and lower, pass Harry’s leaking tits, down his taunt stomach and to the stained pink panties, which was tenting.

“Naughty girl,” Ron chuckled. “What is this?” he asked as he flicked Harry’s hard dick.

“Ahh… my cock, Daddy,” Harry answered.

“No!” Ron shouted and he slapped Harry’s dick, earning him a shriek of pain. Absentmindedly, Ron pulled out his wand and flicked it towards the door, making it so no one will interrupt them, or know what they are doing. “My wife doesn’t have a cock Harry,” Ron said, “I have the only cock in the relationship. And it’s much bigger than your thing.” He stood up and pulled his pants and underwear off, releasing his thick foot long cock. Uncut and surrounded by musky pubes, Ron gave his cock a couple strokes before looking at Harry. “Come on wifey, show Daddy what you have between your legs,” he smirked.

Harry blushed and pulled down his panties, revealing a smooth, small slim cock of only around five inches. Ron laughed and pressed his cock right against Harry’s. “Look at that Harry, my beautiful sissy,” he said. “Look at how big and manly my cock looks while yours is just so small and cute, just like my beautiful wife.”

Harry blushed and looked at it. “I am small,” he said, “but if it’s not a cock, what do I have Daddy?”

“A clit, that’s what,” Ron said. He reached down and held Harry’s small dick. “Some girls have clits that go in while you have a clit that goes out. And you’re a good girl, right Harry?”

“I am Daddy,” Harry nodded.

“Good, because when good girls have an outie clit, we have to make sure it’s safe,” Ron said. He took his wand and tapped it against Harry’s clit. A cage appeared, surrounding Harry’s clit and pushing it inward, small and made of metal, it was only an inch long and it confided Harry’s clit. “Beautiful,” Ron breathed. “Such a good girl… now get on the bed, Daddy needs to check your body out.”

Harry nodded and got on his bed, lifting his legs to give Ron access to his hole. “What a nice boypussy you have Harry,” Ron purred. He admired the small tight pink hole before pressing his face against it and licked. Harry moaned and shivered as Ron’s tongue pressed against his hole. “That’s a good girl,” Ron said. “Moan for Daddy.”

He licked and prodded Harry’s hole with his tongue, happy that it was already a little loose from Harry’s ass play earlier. He licked up, onto Harry’s taint, and gave a hard bite, earning himself another moan. “I think a pretty pussy should be here,” Ron chuckled. “Would you like that baby girl? Have a real pussy while your clitty’s all locked up?” Harry moaned in response. “Yeah, a pretty pink puffy pussy,” Ron chuckled. “Only for Daddy.”

“Please Daddy,” Harry breathed.

“What is it baby?”

“I’m so hot,” Harry moaned, his entire face red and his tits and cock weeping pre-cum and milk. “Need you…”

“Not yet baby, want to show you how my wife’s going to look perfect. Be a good girl,” Ron said. Harry whimpered but nodded. Ron got off of his girl and pulled him up. They moved to the mirror and Ron got his wand again. “Fred showed me these spells, thank Merlin he did,” he smirked. “Now, these are fake and we’ll go away after some time, but it’ll make you a real beautiful girl, my sissy Harry.” He pressed the wand against Harry’s chest and muttered to himself. Harry felt a hot sensation as his chest felt like it was boiling. His nipples pressed out as muscles and fat formed, expanding his chest outwards until he had two perfect small boobs, perfect for Ron’s hands. Ron flicked one of Harry’s new tits and the sissy moaned. Ron gave it a squeeze and kneaded it with his hand, Harry’s clit leaked and his moans became higher.

“Beautiful,” Ron breathed. He continued to play with Harry’s breast, making the sissy to stare at the mirror. “Look at you Harry, so fuckable, so beautiful, you never were a man. You’ll never be a man, you’re my sissy girl, Harry. My beautiful sissy wife… and as your husband…” He lifted Harry up and carried him towards the bed, dropping him so that his hole was angled right at Ron’s hard cock. “I’m going to cunt you good.”

And he thrust his cock inside Harry in one long, rough thrust. For hours they fucked, Ron filling Harry’s hole with his cum, groping and squeezing Harry’s boobs as the sissy underneath him moaned and loved every moment of it. His mind broken and thinking only of his husband and his gigantic cock, everything fell in place for Harry as a trigger deep inside him snapped and he came, screaming out, “I’m your girl Daddy!”

His body covered in sweat and cum, Harry laid panting on Ron’s chest. The two kissed lazily as they basked in the post-sex haze. “That was the best we’ve ever had,” Harry said. “You really got into it.”

Ron smirked, “Glad you like it Har, how about you? Liked these?” he asked and flicked Harry’s boobs. Harry gave a soft groan and nodded. “Want them to be permanent?” Ron asked.

“I’m not sure,” Harry said. “For now… let’s keep it to the temporary ones, we can think about permanent changes after Voldemort is gone.” Ron gave a jump. “Ron! Seriously stop jumping just because of his name.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Harry smiled, he kissed Ron’s mouth. “So are you serious? About me being your wife?”

“If you’ll have me, Harry,” Ron said. Harry gave Ron the biggest smile he can muster. “Of course!” he said.

“Excellent!” Ron cheered. “We should tell my parents immediately!”

“Yeah—wait I have an idea,” Harry smiled slyly, “how long do my breasts last for?”

“We still got a good hour baby,” Ron muttered.

“Good… I have a couple dresses in my trunk, as well as some more panties. Help me get dressed Daddy, and we’ll announce it properly,” Harry said. He winked at Ron, who laughed at the idea, loving it.

 

“Mom? Dad? I want you to meet someone,” Ron said, walking down into the living room. With a victorious and loving smile, he moved and presented his hand to Harry, his long hair in a mess and his fake boobs still attached, wearing a tight short dress. “This is Harry Potter-Weasley, my wife.”


End file.
